Prince Desmond
Prince Desmond attends Royal Prep and is considered by his friends, Sofia and James, to be the smartest student in school. Background Personality Prince Desmond is quite timid, leaping from mere taps on the shoulder, and often hiding when scared. He admits to being afraid of a lot of things. Even so, he's very intelligent, called the smartest student in school by his friends Sofia and James, and he likes to be prepared, right down to bringing tools from home that he could need, like a pinch spoon for measuring plant food. But in truth, Desmond is a cowardly lion, as in, even when he's afraid, he can rise up to the occasion and be brave enough to even risk his own safety to help his friends. He enjoys Enchanted Gardening and makes sure to add the right amounts of plant food. Though he is sometimes sarcastic in some sort of ways, which is shown in the episode, "One for the Books". His verbal learning style made it difficult for him to understand Professor Pecullian's kinesthetic teachings to the point where he let his pride get the better of him instead of asking for help. Role in the Series Desmond made his debut in "Make Way for Miss Nettle". He showed himself to be extremely panphobic until Sofia helped him overcome this. In the episode "Princess Butterfly", he was part of the band that played for the All Hallows Eve Ball on the accordion, alongside Princess Vivian who ironically enough also used to be exceedingly timid and shy until Sofia helped him overcome this and defeat Miss Nettle. In the Season Two episode "Enchanted Science Fair", he was paired with Amber, who frightened him greatly because of her flashy nature and lack of listening skills. Out of all the groups trying to get Hocus Croakus, he was the only other person besides Sofia to get the riddle right. In the end, Desmond and Amber joined with the other two teams to create an enchanted solar system project. In "Sidekick Clio", Desmond participated in the play by painting the backdrop and partnered with Amber again, this time as her living dummy. In "One for the Books", Desmond moves up to Majestic Hall with his classmates. He feels he is all set for it until he meets Mr. P. Mr. P's kinesthetic teaching style confuses Desmond to no end and when he gives them Mystery Trees as a Mystery Gardening project, Desmond falls behind his classmates who get theirs to grow fruit right away. Sofia offers to help but Desmond, who's used to being the best in class, refuses and goes to the library to find a book to find the solution only to have that fail. Desmond then tries using his Enchanted Gardening skills only for his tree to turn into a monster and go on a rampage, This disaster makes Desmond finally swallow his pride and go to Sofia for help. Sofia helps Desmond undo what he did and then takes him to Mr. P, who helps him realize that the trees thrive on what their owners like. Desmond finally makes his tree grow fruit by reading to it since he likes books. Relationships Prince James James is one of Desmond's friends. However, James is scornful of Desmond's panphobia and Desmond, like his classmates, considers James a poor student to the point where he finds the very idea of asking James for help too humiliating to execute. However, Desmond kindly helps James with his homework and James calls him Des. Princess Sofia Sofia is Desmond's closest friend. Sofia respects Desmond for his smarts and Desmond respects Sofia for being the only one who didn't make fun of him for his timid nature. Like her big brother, Sofia also calls Desmond Des and, unlike with James, Desmond doesn't find it humiliating to ask Sofia for help since she's just as academically motivated and achievement oriented as he is. Gallery The Show Must Go On! (2).png The Show Must Go On! (12).png Enchanted-Science-Fair-5.png Sofia.theFirs S02E06 - 9 (2).JPG Enchanted-Science-Fair-35.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-41.png 45. Substitute Cedric (13) feat. James, Amber, Desmond.png 45. Substitute Cedric (16) feat. James, Amber, Desmond.png One for the Books 8.png One for the Books 7.png One for the Books 6.png One for the Books 4.png Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kids Category:Nephews Category:Musicians Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters